Trapped
by itsToxic
Summary: "I'm all alone. I'm stuck in this small hole. It's so dark I can't see. When will I ever see the sunshine again? There's dirt all around me. I can't move a muscle. I have nothing. Please, someone help..." A Short FranticShipping story. Reviews are appreciated!


_**Trapped, A Short FranticShipping Story**_

* * *

><p>A boy trapped. A boy trapped in a small hole. He has no idea where he is. He can't see anything. He can't move. He's all dirty. He longs to break free from this prison, but he has nothing on him that he can use. He wants help. He mutters.<p>

"I'm all alone... I'm stuck in this small hole... It's so dark I can't see... When will I ever see the sunshine again...? There's dirt all around me... I can't move a muscle... I have nothing... Please, someone help..."

"It's so_ lonely_..."

A feeling; a feeling that he hates so much. He hadn't felt it ever since he was a kid. After saving a girl from a rampaging Pokemon, that's all he felt. People important to him left. He turned over to a new life, where hopefully things could change for the better.

It didn't go the way he expected.

The people he met criticized him, criticized him for he what he has become. They called him, an idiot, a sissy, gay for someone so young. They bullied him constantly, everyday at school. No one was there to comfort him, only his Pokemon.

But that was wrong. He pushed everyone away from him, even his own Pokemon. He became clean, quiet, calm, proper, peaceful, they way he wanted to be, maybe to set things right. But he became so lonely. He became things he didn't expect to be, arrogant, judgmental, vain.

He hated everyone, especially him, the one who left him, the one he needed the most; his father. He was a role model to him, but he wasn't there, he was never there for him, during all the times, all the bad and rough times. He was never there, _never_.

It was until then he moved to a new place. Everything was different from where he used to be. All arranged by his father.

He was disgusted by that. He wanted to go home, so he decided to run away to whoever knows. It was until he met a young girl. This was no ordinary girl, so different, so distinct, so wild, his complete opposite. She wasn't wearing what girls are usually supposed to where. Heck she was barely wearing anything at all.

Usually, he would hate her for being so improper and clean for a girl but she was the one who saved him from a horde of angry Pokemon. They made a bet, a crazy one for some 10 year olds. Then he saved her as well, and left her a gift.

He met the girl again in his journey, and without realizing it, he became friends with her. He met people who accepted him rather than what he was used to when he was younger. Crazy things happened as well. He met his father along the way, only to battle and get saved by him. Things between them became calmer and he no longer hated him. He was becoming happier.

He continued what the bet told him to do, but slowly, he was become what he used to be during the past. He did his best to hide it. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

Then he had a big argument with her; all about his hidden skill, and his fear of it. He was reluctant. He kept denying that he should go with her and save the world from a danger. He didn't want to hurt anyone else because of him. He feared if he joined, someone will get hurt in his name. He didn't want to fight. They broke apart.

He began to realize, that he was wrong after all. He is supposed to help, help those in need and in danger. Strength to be used for the good, not to be hidden for the bad. He decided to help.

He reunited with her and set out to save the world. They did save the world and out of it, new relation was made. He got to know who she was and her feelings, and his too. But he did a choice, wishing he never made before. It continued throughout his life

He returned home with his family and father and her, abandoning his plan to run away. He realizes that all of this is possible because of her. He was no longer lonely because of her. She was always there for him.

Then they save the world once again with a group of people like to them. He was no longer afraid of his ability. Strength to be used for the good, not to be hidden for bad. All because of her, he learned.

He grew up with her. Constantly they bickered. Day after day, it seemed endless. But he got closer with her through each day with her. Now, both of them were called by a good friend of theirs to gather stones in a cave, for a special purpose.

They were walking in the cave, looking for the stones they were supposed to collect. Then he thought about what he did, and his choice, turned to a grave mistake. He realized that it caused her more pain than what he thought wouldn't do. He asked for forgiveness and confessed his feelings again. Both of them accepted each other, and kissed a short one.

It didn't go the way he expected

The ground started to shake. The cave started to fall and crumble. He saw that there was no way they could escape this, except one he thought. He gave her all of his Pokemon and specifically called out one, a psychic type; knowing that it could only teleport one person at a time, though takes a long time as well. He commanded it to take her away, and escape from the catastrophe.

It did what it was told, but the girl didn't want to leave. She wanted to help him, and stay with him, escape with him, but it was no use. They were gone now, free from the fate the would consume him. The boy tried to look for a way to survive. Seeing a hole in the wall far off in the distance, he dashed towards it.

He barely survived. He's all injured and bloody and dirty. His foot, oh no. His foot crushed by the ruins of the cave. The only keeping him from moving. Now he's there trapped and on the floor. All dirty, injured, bloody.

"Someone, please, help me. I don't want this."

He shakes his head, seeing how selfish he was. Instead he mumbles.

"As long as you're okay... As long as you're happy, doing whatever..."

He briefly smiles and cries himself to sleep.

"As long as you're okay... As long as you're happy, right?... Sapphire... Sapphire..."

_I'm all alone... I'm stuck in this small hole... It's so dark I can't see... When will I ever see the sunshine again...? There's dirt all around me... I can't move a muscle... I have nothing... Please, someone help..._

_No_

_As long as you're okay... As long as you're happy, right?... Sapphire... Sapphire..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>That was fun writing that. I love dark stories. I'm considering on writing the second chapter(which is the last) soon.<strong>_

_**It got me thinking if I got Ruby wrong or not. Eh, it's how I understand him as a character.**_

_**Well, please leave me a review to help me improve. Thanks for reading!**_

_**~itsToxic~**_


End file.
